The embodiments described herein relate generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to a flexible connector for removeably coupling an electrical stimulation lead to an electronic device.
Known electrical stimulation implants are used in various medical procedures. For example, some known electrical stimulation implants can be implanted within a patient's body to stimulate a response from a bodily organ or tissue, such as, for example, the heart, a muscle group or the like. Some known medical procedures include temporarily coupling a portion of an electrical stimulation implant to an electronic device during implantation to verify the placement of the implant within the body. For example, some known medical procedures include coupling a portion of a stimulation lead to a stimulator and supplying a current to the lead via the stimulator to validate the position of the implant within the body. During such procedures, however, the electronic device can be coupled to the electrical stimulation implant such that a conductive portion of the electrical stimulation implant can become damaged. As a result, the performance of the electrical stimulation implant can be compromised. Damage to the conductive portion can result from the pressure exerted by the device on the conductive portion of the implant.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus for removeably coupling an electrical stimulation implant to an electronic device.